Fallon's Father (1981)
Plot Overview Steven feels guilty that Fallon may learn that Blake is not her father so he invites her over to talk. Fallon wants to make amends with her brother as does Steven. Steven is not cryptic at all which raises Fallon's suspicions. But Steven convinces Fallon just to accept that he loves her and she will always have him regardless of others. Krystle is feeling a little bit insecure with Alexis just a stone's throw away in the studio. She is angered that Alexis managed to take the last of the roses on the vast estate and confronts Alexis in the studio about taking things that do not belong to her. Alexis apologizes for her lack of consideration and then offers to paint Krystle, as a joint birthday present to Blake. Krystle wants none of that. Actually, Alexis is not the only person at the Carrington estate that make Krystle feel uneasy. Claudia is upstairs. Krystle wants to reach out to Claudia but is apprehensive. She finally gets the nerve to talk to Claudia and tells Claudia that she would like to be friends. But Claudia is furious against her: she has an affair and loses everything, while Krystle does the same and has it all. Krystle decides to confide in Dr. Nick Toscanni about what Claudia had said. Unaware to Krystle is that Nick has some master plan. Alexis has a master plan of her own - to get Blake to put Steven back in the will. She enlists the help of Cecil of all people. Alexis tells Cecil that he is Fallon's father and, reluctantly, he agrees to help her. Cecil talks to Steven and tells him that he needs to make amends with Blake, or else Denver-Carrington will go to Fallon and then become part of ColbyCo. But Steven does not care. In the meantime, Blake confronts Cecil who has closed a deal ColbyCo was to conclude along with Denver-Carrington in Los Angeles. Cecil claims his partners wanted Blake out because of the trial but Blake is not convinced by his justifications. Later, Steven gets wasted and manages to make it to the Carrington mansion to talk to Blake. Again, the conversation does not go well - and Steven runs off. Blake does not follow. As Steven runs the grounds with dogs barking he trips, hits his head on the railing of the pool and sinks to the bottom. While the dogs sit at the edge of the pool and bark, Nick, who is bringing Krystle home, jumps in and saves Steven. Alexis rushes to the hospital and is concerned that Steven may have suffered brain damage. She seeks comfort from Blake and Krystle pops in just as Blake is holding a crying Alexis. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Al Corley ... Steven Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Lloyd Bochner ... Cecil Colby * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Carrington * James Farentino ... Dr. Nick Toscanni rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Nick Angotti ... Doctor * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins uncredited cast member: * Dale Johnson ... Maitre D' Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * Edward Ledding .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer Info Alert * Lloyd Bochner is added in the opening credits. Production details * Shooting dates: from 25-september-1981 to 05-october-1981 * Filming locations: 20th Century Fox studios; The Enchanted Hill (Beverly Hills). * Deleted scenes : Blake has a nightmare in which he relives Ted Dinard's death, Steven gets drunk at the St Dennis Club. * Shortened scene : Steven and Cecil talk a little bit longer. * Trivia: Steven says, "Your daugh - my sister, Fallon", but his lips don't move. Quotes * Steven Carrington: You know something, Cecil. You may care. My mother may care. But Blake Carrington? He doesn't care, not about me. You see, I'm his big disappointment.